The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle having an opening in its fixed roof, comprising a stationary part and at least a panel supported by the stationary part and configured to close the opening in the fixed roof, said panel including two substantially parallel sheets connected and sealed to each other at least along their circumference in order to create a space therebetween containing gas.
The space between the panel sheets can be used for example for integrating a shading device into the panel, e.g. electronic or mechanical shading device. Due to different circumstances under which the vehicle should operate, e.g. different weather conditions or altitudes, different speeds and the like, the relative pressure between the space and the surrounding can change considerably. Due to these pressure differences, the panel sheet(s) can deform thereby jeopardizing the correct operation of the shading device.